A Ghoul's Light
by Pokeevee57
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi end up in Tokyo as they're driving to Master Yen Sid's Tower, as he had important information on the whereabouts of Master Xehanort. At the same time, Ken Kaneki starts working at the café Anteiku, to learn of his other, more unknown half...and their paths will collide. Ghouls have light in their hearts no matter what people may say or believe...
1. Regardless of Warnings

**I've been watching some anime, because, you know, it's cool. So I found Tokyo Ghoul and watched it, and I enjoyed it. And I got an idea!**

 **This is that idea.**

 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Tokyo Ghoul. I'm curious why no one else has done this yet… :)**

 **Ah well. Please enjoy.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora was taking Riku for a ride on the Gummi Ship. Why, you ask? Well…

Master Yen Sid had summoned the two, as he claimed he had incredibly important information to share with them. Something about Xehanort's whereabouts…

Donald and Goofy had already gotten there, as well as King Mickey. So, Sora was sent a Gummi Ship to drive himself and Riku. Kairi was also with them, as she could handle herself quite well against the darkness. She had a right to know as well.

As Sora whooped and spun the ship in a haphazard loop-de-loop, Riku looked out of the window. The sky was incredibly dark, but many bright stars illuminated it. They spun around the ship quickly, but there were always stars no matter where he looked. That gave him hope…

As long as there was darkness, there would be light as well, right? He was sure of it.

Once the ship settled down, Sora turned to his two best friends as he set the ship on autopilot. His sky-blue eyes sparkled brightly, the stars reflecting off his pupils as if his eyes were the sky itself.

"So? Where do you think Xehanort is?" His face had taken more of a serious look, and his tone was cautious. After that _last_ experience with the dark master, he wanted to make sure it never happened again. He know knew that the power Xehanort held was dangerous…

Riku held his chin in his hand, thinking about it. Kairi looked at him with concern. She seemed to know at least a little of the pain Riku had gone through, and Sora knew too.

Riku looked out across the millions of stars. He knew that Xehanort could be on any of those, if not on one not in their view. He voiced his thoughts aloud. "He could be literally anywhere. Hiding in plain sight, or possibly some isolated world. Maybe a world similar to The World That Never Was, one that doesn't have much life to witness their acts. But who knows. Hopefully, this meeting with Yen Sid will help shine some more light on the situation."

Sora smiled softly. "Yeah...hopefully…" He turned back around and looked off into the dark sky, seeming deep in thought.

Kairi offered her opinion on the matter. "Well, I think that maybe he's found a place where they could blend in, where maybe the people there are as dark as them. It would be hard to find him in a place like that, I think…."

Riku turned to her. "Hm, that's true. Good people like us might have a hard time fitting into a place like that, and if the people there started to support him, we'd be doomed without some extra help."

They sat in silence as the ship flew smoothly across space. Sora had his head bent down, only a single eye visible beneath his spiky brown bangs. It flashed darkly for a split second before his eyelid closed over it….

Suddenly, an alarm started to echo loudly inside the ship. The flyer looked up, and a red alarm light shone in his eyes as they narrowed. "What is that?!"

Riku turned to the front of the ship, looking out of the window. "Sora...you might want to take a look at this…"

Sora spun around in his seat and saw what was causing the disturbance. Somehow, on the way to the tower, they had neared a large world, and the gravity was starting to pull them in. He grabbed the controls and tried to pull the ship up, and it was actually started to succeed. Riku and Kairi's eyes lit up in hope.

That is, until another flying object caught their eyes. One in the shape of a huge, flying rock. That was racing in their direction.

Their eyes widened as it grew closer, and they both closed their eyes as they embraced for impact. Sora saw this and gritted his teeth in determination. He pulled the controls in the opposite direction he was before.

Down towards the world.

He drove the ship as fast as he could towards a body of water, but as he aimed, the meteor grazed the back of the ship. Their ignition was gone.

They were now headed for some kind of an abandoned site near a calm section. Sora looked around the ship hastily, trying to find anything that could help them.

His eyes caught a button with a large red face and a thin, black trim. Under it was the word, "cloak." Curious, he pressed it, and the ship was covered in a light. As it died down, he opened his eyes and saw...the land hurtling towards them.

He didn't notice a change. Maybe he should check...his eyes widened.

He couldn't see the front of the ship. He was sure it was there though, or how else could they fly?

As sky rose ever above them, the rocket shot downwards.

And then, they crashed. A single red word lit up on a pitch black board, saying the word, "Tokyo" before all went quiet…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A young man named Ken Kaneki was in his apartment, after the incident with Hide. He just...couldn't believe it. Half Ghoul, half human...and all of because of the organ transplant with _her_. He sighed as he looked out of the window. After he almost ate his best friend, he knew he couldn't stay near him much longer. As much as he didn't want to, he didn't want to hurt those he cared about the most….

He gathered the rest of his things and left the building. A job offer to work at Anteiku...it seemed like it was the only thing he could do. How else would he receive the...he choked….nourishment, and how else would he learn of himself? Otherwise, he'd risk hurting other innocent people along the way…

He started walking along the path, looking around with a single right eye, his left one covered with an eyepatch for obvious reasons. The sky was growing dark, and the stars blinked into existence, one by one. A full moon illuminated the shady path before him, as well as the street lights suspended above. A shooting star flew in the sky, looking strangely like a burst of fire…

From his readings, he knew that shooting stars usually only stayed for a few quick seconds, as they were only visible from that point. So what was intriguing was that the star was still there, even after dozens of seconds had passed by. Albeit it was still falling.

The shape of it was quite large, or at least larger than any other star he had personally seen. But as interesting as it was, he needed to get to the cafe, and it wasn't like there was anything he could do but watch. So he bent his head down and walked along the path again, and took a right.

If he would've looked for just a few seconds longer, he most likely would've seen it fall just ahead of where he was before, the light quickly dying as only a dent in the cement remained...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I've just been wondering what would happen here. If Sora, Riku, and Kairi went there. To the world where hungry Ghouls roamed the land…**

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending. Lol. Next chap.**

 **And my creative genius is returning! :P I can feel it. I guess I have an old friend to thank for that...**

 **Please review, I want to know if you guys would want to see something like this. Please send any ideas through a PM or a review. I'm curious to see what you all would think! XD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little...sneak peek, I guess you can say.**

 **Note:** _ **This will take a while to update, maybe even more so than my other stories. It is not my top priority, and it'll take me a while to think of the ideas anyways. As I have said time and time again, life is an absolute pain.**_

 **Good bye. :)**

 **Gosh, the theme song is stuck in my head… :P**

 **And I also take drawing requests. Just PM me, and it will appear on my Deviantart account. Drawing gives me inspiration so….it may help me update faster. Win-win. :)**


	2. It's Hard to Let it Go

**Hello there. I do hope you enjoy this. Thanks for all your favorites and follows! Makes me happy. :)**

 _ **NightMareSorrow**_ **: Thank you so much! You're too kind, :)**

 _ **jy24**_ **: I'm glad you like the idea. I was thinking of making Sora a Ghoul, but it would work just as well if he wasn't.**

 **I hope the chapter is okay...**

 **I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Kingdom Hearts.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora slowly opened his eyes, pain rippling across his body as he fidgeted across the hard cement.

He felt pretty miserable. In fact, he felt pain everywhere after the crash.

He couldn't really remember what happened. All he remembered was a bright flash after they barely scraped past the large boulder that was in space.

After he picked himself up painfully, he noticed that he was in some sort of alley filled with large iron bars scattered across the place. It had seemed that they had fallen from above, but there was no way to know for sure…

Sora shook his head. Now wasn't the time! He felt too weak to cast any spells, so he did the only thing he really could do.

He walked.

He walked out of the alley and aimlessly wandered the darkening streets, trying to find some place that could possibly help him. The lights in the houses he passed were turned off, eliminating the chance of going to any of them.

Sora sighed as he walked on the sidewalk. He could only hope Riku and Kairi were okay...Sora was hurt, but his clothes should have protected him; they had been enchanted by magic after all. In fact, he actually felt a cold breeze touch his back, causing him to shiver. It seemed his clothes were torn as well…

His footsteps eerily echoed as he looked for some kind of refuge. No one was in sight.

He continued trudging in the dark night, pain running through his body every step. But if he stopped now, it might only get worse.

Eventually, he saw a light on in the distance, one that came from what looked like a café. And a small one at that. Sora walked a little faster, hoping that someone would be able to help him out there.

A bell rang above his head as he opened the wooden door, a few voices following it.

"Welcome to Anteiku!"

He heard some gasps as he walked through, however, most likely from his probably terrible looking injuries.

But the pain became a bit much, and he started to lean forward a bit.

Someone grabbed him as he fell, saving him from further injury. He looked up, and blinked.

Because he looked strangely familiar...but maybe that was just his tired and possibly injured brain.

The slightly older teen that had helped him had orangish hair with black roots at the top. His clothes were extremely casual and looked quite relaxing to wear. A soft smile was on his lips. "Hey, you alright?"

Sora nodded and smiled weakly. "Y-yeah… though I'm pretty sure I've been through worse…." At least, almost being lost in the darkness was way worse than this, he knew.

The orange-haired teen let Sora use him as support as they went to a table. The whole time, the other employees of the café watched on and even grabbed some medical supplies, though it almost seemed a bit hesitant…

Sora was able to relax in his seat, but he grimaced as some of his extra sore spots were pushed against the chair's back. The other teen watched over him as some of the employees bandaged his large cuts and bruises.

"Hey...what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around."

Sora looked at the orange haired teenc and smiled. "I'm Sora. Now, tell me yours. I keep referring you in my head as 'the orange haired guy.'"

The orange haired guy laughed loudly. "It's Hide. Nice to meet you Sora!"

He grinned as well when he held out his hand. Sora took it and grabbed it, even if it was a little weak. "Nice to meet you too, Hide."

Sora smiled. It already seemed he had made a new friend already in this mysterious world. Suddenly, he remembered his other friends that are who-knows-where…

"Hey, have you seen a red-haired girl named Kairi or a silver-haired teen named Riku? I'm really worried for them, since we kinda got separated…"

Hide and the others helping out all shook their heads. "Nope, sorry. I'll be sure to look out for them, okay Sora?"

Before he could respond however, a young man walked in, just about the same age as Hide. He had black hair and a white medical eyepatch over his left eye. He also wore an employee's uniform…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaneki was just about to help close up shop when he went into the main room. He was expecting to see the others cleaning up and putting stuff away, but instead, they were helping a scarily bloodied teen with terrible tears in his strange-looking clothes. Though it might have only looked that way because they were ripped up pretty badly.

Kaneki had a lot of questions. How had he ended up like this? Was he a Ghoul? How did he survive or escape whatever he had faced? Why did his face look so calm? And why was he grinning, as if he didn't have a care in the world? Was he even okay?!

Many more flooded his mind as he walked up to the injured teen, and he asked a question (or two) that would hopefully answer most of what was eating at him.

"Are you okay? What happened?!"

The teen in front of him winced, as if he didn't really want to talk about it. Kaneki understood his situation and changed his mind. "Sorry about that, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

Hide looked up at him, a slightly serious look on his face. "Hey, Kaneki, can I ask you something?"

The half-Ghoul blinked. "Um, yeah, sure, what is it?" He was tensed up. He really hoped Hide wouldn't figure out anything…

Hide smiled lightly. "Can you help me with Sora's injuries? I can't do it alone, you know."

Kaneki was confused. "...Sora…?"

The injured teen held out his hand. "Yeah. My name's Sora. Nice to meet you!"

Kaneki held out his hand in turn and shook it. "Kaneki. Ken Kaneki."

Sora grinned, but then winced as his injuries were affected by his movement. Kaneki started at the movement, but got over it quickly to help him. He took some nearby bandages and started to patch up the most major injuries first, in order to stop the bleeding.

Kaneki noticed that he wasn't bleeding to bad; it wasn't like blood spilled on the floor or anything like that. They were able to clean it up before then.

He looked at Hide, who was tightening a bandage around Sora's waist. He was sweating as if in worry, which wouldn't be too off the mark, since Sora had been really hurt. Kaneki wondered if he'd really be okay…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora winced as the bandages first touched him, but he eventually relaxed once they had finished. Even though it hurt, it was reassuring to know that the bleeding would stop and he wouldn't have to worry about his friends finding him dead somewhere.

That would be a nightmare.

He looked up at the two older teens cleaning him up. After the bandages has been wrapped, they had taken some of his clothes off, like his shirt and jacket. It was understandable, since his whole body felt sore and crusty, especially because of the blood. Hide and Kaneki seemed to be working hard to help him out…

And it made Sora smile. He was glad that someone was kind enough to help him, even if they didn't have the answers they wanted. He knew that it was a possibility that he would have to tell them, but for now, that would have to wait.

He had to fit in this world somehow as he looked for his friends. Furthermore, he had to find a way out of the world if Xehanort was somewhere out there, a constant threat. That would be the difficult part…

"Sora? Are you okay?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Hide, who had spoken to him. "Y-yeah, just thinking about a few things…" He didn't need to tell them. Not yet…

Hide nodded. "Okay, if you need anything let me know."

Sora grinned. "Got it."

As they continued to scrub him down, he noticed a weary expression on Kaneki's face, as if he had had a long night or not enough sleep. There was a black circle underneath his visible eye, betraying the truth.

"You know, you don't have to help me…"

Kaneki looked up at Sora, who's face was covered by the long spikes of his hair. Kaneki smiled softly. "I don't like to see anyone get hurt, so it wouldn't be nice of me to just leave you like this."

Hide nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, that would just be mean when you're in such a bad spot. I mean, you're covered in scrapes!"

Sora looked up, and smiled. "Thanks. I'm glad!"

They smiled back at him. Somehow, Sora's optimism was contagious, that was for sure. No one can resist a smile from Sora. No one. Except maybe a Nobody or Heartless…

Hide looked at Sora for a sec before asking, "Hey, where do you live?"

Sora froze at that. He didn't live on this world, especially since he had never been here before. This would be a problem. He had nowhere to go, and who knew what would come to get him?

So Sora shook his head. He couldn't lie to them.

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Oh, so you don't…?"

Hide's eyes were widened a little as well. "So you don't have anywhere to go? What do you do?"

"Well, I...move around a lot, I guess you can say…" It was still the truth, even if he _was_ talking about something else.

Hide's eyes then flashed, as if he had a good idea. "Why don't you stay at my place? I have an extra room there, and it isn't too far from here. I'm sure they don't have much room here anyways, right?"

Kaneki shook his head. "No, the rooms are all being used…"

Hide grinnned. "And there you have it! You're staying with me!"

Sora blinked at the suddenness of it all. What had just happened…?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sora blinked for the umpteenth time that night. He had suddenly found himself with Hide, leaning against him as they went to his apartment. Hide was silent the whole way, as was Sora. The night was quiet, and the stars were shining bright, and they both felt like it would be a shame to break the spell it had on them.

Sora looked up at the stars, the ones he helped save. It made him smile. Every single star up there was another world, each with light and life...and he felt pride in knowing that he had helped them. There were so many stars, and he was awed. There were still so many places he hadn't gone to yet, and so many things he had never experienced. Even if he had wanted to go back to the islands, his adventurous heart refused to rest.

Hide looked up at the stars with a different thought in mind. They were so bright tonight...They reminded him of a place he had been to a long time ago. One where he watched the sunset as it reflected off the water.

He remembered it well, even though it had been a long time. He was visiting his cousin, and they had played with each other all week. And every day, they would sit and watch the sunset until the stars covered the sky. Why their parents let them stay out that long, he didn't know. But it was one of his most precious memories.

And yet, Hide couldn't remember his cousin's face...all he remembered was those bright blue eyes. That was all. They were always filled with happiness and adventure. And when they had seen the stars, they always shone like the sky. And it had made Hide happy.

He also remembered trying to find his cousin again, later. His parents couldn't recall, and they didn't have any of the numbers. He had searched himself, with no luck. After all, he didn't even know how exactly they had gotten there...

He now looked at Sora, curious at his silence, and blinked. His new roommate was staring up at the stars, awe written all over his face. His eyes shone brilliantly, like the sky above…

Maybe there was some sort of coincidence, but Hide had a feeling it was more than that. Maybe this person was connected to his cousin. Of course, that was way too farfetched. He knew that. But still…

It felt like Destiny was finally giving him the answers he had been searching for. Somehow, he would see.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay, I don't know what I was thinking of when I wrote this chapter… Was it because I was watching Angel Beats? I have no clue. Please forgive me for the confusing chapter, this kind of stuff is sorta new to me… :(**

 **And sorry for the late update, I was working on The Prince of Light, since I had gotten a coauthor…**

 **If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I will try my best to answer them. But even I don't know all the answers, I'll be honest.**

 **Good bye!**

 **And remember, even in Darkness, there is Light...**


End file.
